The Nirn Voyage of War
by ZanderBlakes700
Summary: The Second Great War approaches, casting a dark shadow over Tamriel and its subjects. Slatus Aroven, captain of the Imperial City Law Order, has been sent to get help from Akavir. He holds the fate of the Empire on his shoulders, risking not only his life, but the fate of thousands.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the end of a long table, looking straight at the Count. He stared back at me, while I tried to ignore the many guards stationed around the room.

"You know, if you wanted to try and ignore this meeting, you probably shouldn't have even come."

"No, no. Its just that...well, were the only two here at this meeting."

"The others will arrive shortly."

He, the Count of Bruma, was trying to reassure me. I was only captain of the guard, I had no reason to come to a meeting of arrogant nobles, such as the one in front of me. He wore a ragged robe of various materials, Khajiit fur lining lining the cloak. After the Oblivion Crisis, this man had become the Count of Bruma. The old one, much like the rest of the Counts, had retired and was currently dead.

Suddenly, the door opened and the rest of the Counts and officials arrived. I finally mustered the courage to ask what exactly the meeting was about.

"It concerns the Dominion. They have begun to send their fleets increasingly closer to Hammerfell, one of the few countries still trying to actively destroy them." Spoke the Count of Bravil.

"So the Emperor wants us to discuss how this might effect Cyrodiil?" I retorted back.

"Currently, the council wants each city to lend a few guards to up the defensive. They Second Great War is approaching, and fast at that." One of the councilors confirmed.

"Their have been riots in the Imperial City and its surrounding area. We believe it has something to do with these rumors." Said the Count of Cheynndale.

"Their not simple little rumors. The documents are real, and are at the Imperial palace in case your wondering." One of the commanders from Anvil replied in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh, and Slatus, your being sent to Akavir to gain support if this war really does happen."

I sat their, stunned at his words. "Who will be captain of the guard while I'm away? These riots are-"

"The council has arranged that. You'll be sent off next mundus."


	2. Chapter 2: My Loyal Friends

"Mr. Aroven, it is time for your trip." One of the guards serving under me said right before I walked out the door.

''Damn''

I went to the dock in Anvil, where I was stopped by several men in uniform. "Hold on, wheres your ship pass?"

"Ship pass? I'm the Imperial Law captain, I don't need a pass!" I yelled in arrogant manner.

"Oh, sorry sir. We didn't recognize you at the time..."

"Thank you-"

"But you still need to go over the inspection. I sighed at this waste of my time, and walked into the dock house.

"Hello! Here for inspection?" A 'sailor' asked me. I went through the 'inspection', where my sword was removed temporarily, I was asked questions regarding why I was taking this trip, and was sent off in only 5 minutes.

When I reached the ship I gaped at its beautiful outside body. A large mast with the Imperial flag at the top looked over the sea, while a steady banner of sailors kept maintenance at every inch of the ship. I stepped on the deck slowly, when a man from the captains cabin came out and said "Ah, Slatus. Your here, I've prepared a cot for you below deck and we will sail in an hour." Not at all the captains voice I expected.

"H-hello? Hello?*sigh* I didn't even get the mans name."

I went off to bed, I didn't get any worthwhile sleep last night.

The below deck was a place ''full'' of barrels. Wrong room. I then went to another, where I found what looked like a empty bar. "This ships bigger then it looks..." I thought. Perhaps the crew was in the next room.

Indeed, they were. I saw a Nord sitting in the back, an Argonian dozing off at a table, a Khajiit, Breton, and Redguard betting on something. This was only a a handful of the crew, apparently. I took note to learn their names and backstories.

The Nords name was Jurden, a man from Falkreath who volunteered to serve. The Argonian was Licks-Many-Trees, who insisted I call him Lim. The Khajiit and Breton (Zuru and Lofleet) were traders who got involved with the captain, and chose to work for him. Apparently the Redguard was Invir, the captains son, who looked somewhat similar to his father. I talked with the Argonian first, he just seemed welcoming with his sleepy attitude.

"So, I take it you enjoy eating bark?"

"No, Lim licked much sap off Hist. Much sap indeed." And then he went back to sleeping on the hard, wooden table.

After that ended, I went to my cot, only to discover a Imperial women sleeping there.

"Damn"


End file.
